The utilization of tamperproof closures on containers is well known in the art. A particularly ubiquitous tamperproof package is one which has a closure fittable to a container with a threaded neck and an outwardly extending flange beneath the neck thread. The closure screws onto the container thread and has a non-fracturable bead attached to the closure by a plurality of fracturable ribs. This style closure is generally fitted to the container so that the bead will achieve a position of interference under the container flange. Screwing the closure from the container results in axial movement of the main closure body which movement cannot be followed by the non-fracturable rib as it is in interference with the container flange. As more torque is applied to the closure, the fracturable ribs fracture allowing the closure to separate from the bead and be removed from the container. An example of such a tamperproof package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,528.
Another style of tamperproof package is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,240. A closure in this style package utilizes a bead which is separated from the main closure body upon fitment of the closure to the container. Final fitment of the closure to the container results in a plurality of tongues engaging the separated bead so that when the closure is removed from the container body the separated bead is fractured thereby giving an indication that the package has been tampered with.
While the above systems have merit, they have one serious drawback; i.e. a ring or bead of plastic remains with the container after the main portion of the closure has been removed from the container. This oftentimes results in the user of these style packages dropping the separated bead into the product as it is dispensed to a cup or glass. The user of the package must then attempt to locate and remove the bead from the dispensed product resulting in aggravation and possible contamination of the product. In those instances where the user does not note the falling of the bead into his cup or glass there is a very real danger that injestion of the bead will occur with all of its attenuant medical difficulties.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a tamperproof package which utilizes a closure that retains as a unitary piece its tamper-indicating parts. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a closure which may be utilized either with or without a sealing liner.